Problem: Rationalize the denominator of $\frac{5}{\sqrt{125}}$.
Explanation: Simplify the denominator first to obtain $\frac{5}{\sqrt{125}} = \frac{5}{5\sqrt{5}} = \frac{1}{\sqrt{5}} = \boxed{\frac{\sqrt{5}}{5}}$.